American Cartoons Gone Wild
by AnimeCrazedGirl7
Summary: This is a multi-crossover. By aciddent Dan and her brother was transproted to a crtoon wrold leaving their younger cousin all alone. How will they get home when Dan and her brother aren't in the same world.


A/N:ok so this is a new story of mine. If you've read my other one Digidestin of The Crests I will update soon. Anyway I do not own anything except my three oc. One of my oc is like my alter ego so you will be seeing her in some of my other fanfiction

_**Name: Dan**_

_**Last name: Anderson**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Gender: female**_

_**D.O.B: 7/1/95**_

_**B.T.: AB-**_

_**Looks: body structure: lean, breast size between D and G, wide hips, nice legs**_

_**Height: 5'11**_

_**Hair: bob cut, pitch black**_

_**Eyes: pitch black**_

_**Top: long sleeve black button up blouse, sleeves rolled up to elbows**_

_**Bottoms: black dress pants with black leather belt**_

_**Shoes: white platform heel nee high boots**_

_**Name: Tenis**_

_**Last name: Anderson**_

_**Age: 10**_

_**Gender: male**_

_**D.O.B.:11/30/00**_

_**B.T.: O**_

_**Looks: body structure: lean**_

_**Height: 4 foot**_

_**Hair: sandy blonde spiking downward**_

_**Eyes: emerald**_

_**Top: white T-shirt under a green no sleeve zip up hoodie**_

_**Bottoms: tan cargo pants**_

_**Shoes: yellow sneakers**_

_**Name: Jillya**_

_**Nick name: Jilly**_

_**Last name: Dean**_

_**Age: 5**_

_**D.O.B.: 3/4/06**_

_**B.T.: A**_

_**Looks: body structure: petite**_

_**Height: 3 foot**_

_**Hair: long light brown with half in a side ponytail with flower pin**_

_**Eyes: chocolate brown with a hint of gold**_

_**Top: pink, dress like with a white lace bow around her rib cage, stops under her but**_

_**Bottoms: jean Shorty shorts with pink flower belt**_

_**Shoes: pink flower strap sandals**_

_**Dan never knew her mom, but never bothered to find out. She was okay with it being her and her dad, until he started to date. Dan didn't like the women after her father, but there was one she looked up to. Edna Dean was an angel of a women and very lady like. Dan wanted to win her favor so she signed up for classes to be like one herself, even though she was a bit of a tomboy. Dancing, art, singing, cooking, and many others, she did. Edna being the considerate woman she is, encouraged Dan to do sports so she did gymnastics and softball. Dan was five when her dad and Edna married and six when Tenis was born. This was about the time she got into anime which later became an obsession. She also wanted to protect Tenis from any potential danger so Dan quit doing sports and took up self defense classes. Years later a tragedy hit and Edna died. Tenis was five Dan was eleven. Because of money problems their dad had to go overseas for his job while they stayed with Edna's sister. Janet Dean was a single, young woman with a new born girl named Jillya who they later nickname Jilly. Dan then no longer went to any extra classes, she just went to school, obsessed with anime, and babysat her brother and Jilly most of the time. But there have been times where the skills she learned long ago have shown themselves.**_

"_Atmos, world of a thousand mountain top kingdom. Each protected by a sky knight against the forces of darkness, beasts, rouges, and worst of all cyclonians; (Horn goes off) the greatest of all sky knights led the storm hawks. His mission, unite the kingdoms and rid Atmos of evil forever. But he was betrayed, the storm hawks defeated and all hope lost. Until now, I'm Aerrow the last descended of the original storm hawks and I've been given their mission. This is my squadron, Finn the marksmen, Junko the strongmen, Piper the specialist, Stork the helmsmen, and of course my co-pilot radarr. We're the storm hawks, and for us the sky's never the lime-"_

"TURN THAT DOWN TENIS I CAN'T FOCUS OF MY HOME WORK WITH THAT CRAP BLERING ALL THE WAY FROM THE LIVING ROOM TO THE KITCHEN!" I screamed at my brother Tenis starting to get irritated from that stupid opening line. This was his reply, "well I can't go outside, and there's nothing else to do around here." I felt a vein pop up on my forehead, it is raining outside so he can't go out but he can still do something. "Why don't you do your home work like the rest of us?" I said, walking to where Tenis is planted in front of the TV. He paused the cartoon DVD and looked at me, "Jimmy agreed to do it for me after I saved his but from some bullies."

"Well, can you watch some real cartoons like superman and batman, like the other kids your age?" I asked, really you'd think he would watch something other than this crap all day. "Seriously, whenever you're not in school, doing homework or outside the only thing you watch is that stupid storm birds TV show. - (Sigh) - why did auntie have to get you the complete collection of it."

"It's called storm hawks and you shouldn't be talking. You're barley passing in school because you can't stop thinking about those weird cartoons. This is the first time you've done homework in forever."

"It's called anime and yes, I'm an addicted freak when it comes to it. There's no need to point it out every time you get the chance. I've known that fact for all my life and I'm quite proud of it. Plus you should already know that we've had this conversation before." I said bordly with a matter-of-factly tone, the realization finally hit him. "Oh yeah, now I remember, but I was playing outside wasn't I." I answered, "Yep, you came in the house all muddy and I scolded you. That's when you brought up the anime thing but that's off topic. You really need to watch some other cartoons. Just watching one cartoon will mess with your head. You need to let your imagination explore and-"

"Yeah yeah whatever." Said Tenis hitting the play button, a vein popped on my forehead, "okay I'm restricting you from the TV for the rest of the day." I said reaching to take the remote from him, "no way," he said trying to yank it away from me. In mere seconds we were in a tug-a-war with the remote as the rope. We must have made a lot of noise because Jilly, our cousin, came downstairs awake from her nap. "What's going on?" she asks concerned. She's just so adorable. We didn't answer her but I guess she didn't mind when she didn't say anything else; probably paying more attention to the TV, going from one cartoon to a different one. Before we could blink lightning flashed and I went from tugging to falling as darkness consumed me.

I hope you like it. If I messed up anywhere please tell me.


End file.
